Not that Simple
by Miss1996
Summary: Duncan and Gwen are siblings, and when their big family moves yet again! They face alot of Drama at school and home, but they always remember they have each other! And it dosen't hurt to have love interest ether! Couples:Main: DXC TXG Minor: BXG and mre
1. Family Values

**Ok I like I've been had this idea in my head for a long time. Anyway this is not a GXD story, to me they seem more like siblings than a couple. **

**I hope you enjoy and please review, the more you review the more I'll update, reviews are very important to me it keeps me going! **

**Parings: Main: DXC TXG Minor: GXB AND MAYBE MORE i DON'T KNOW YET **

**.REVIEW **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Family Values! 

Gwen P.O.V. 

I looked up at my now old house, sighing. Once again were moving but that not nothing new. My whole life we moved and moved and more moving, this will be our tenth house we moved into. See my dad is a college professor temp, kind of like a sub that goes to different schools and teach, you never know how long though it could be for three to four years, or five to seven months, but he is finally getting a job teaching at a small college in a suburb in Toronto as a permanent teacher,thank god, so Im guessing were not going to be moving for awhile.

My Mom is a thapist, Ironically, she can't figure out her own kids so I always thought that was a werid job for her since I was little. Seem my family is kind of abnormal having 12 kids and all, I know what your thinking just like that stupid movie, which is cliche, but way worst.

Laura's first who is twenty-two, she lives close where we're moving ,so I'm guessing will we see more of her, with her boyfriend in apartment. Then theirs twenty year old Brody who I swear will be at home with his family tills he's forty. He such an Womanizer too.

After comes Duncan he's eighteen, we are probably the closest maybe it's because were only a year apart, but Duncan's going to be a senior again, or because we're alike. I remember when we were younger Duncan had a speech problem, and nobody couldn't understand him not even my parents, oddly I could for some strange reason and I had to be his translator till I was six! He is also over protective over me really all his sisters but mostly me since I'm a target for social outcast he made it his job to protect me from bullies. He's the only one I tell all my secrets to, I'll tell him before my mom! Even though Duncan looks and acts tough as nails and can be very intimidating he's a big softie even though he nerves admit it not even to me, but I could see right through him.

Oh where was I? Then theirs me just plain old goth Gwen. I'm a total loner I'm one of those people who prefers to be my herself, and enjoy it. I will admit I'm sort of socially awkward Im guessing it's from all the moving I really never had time to make friends at all, nor could I express my self because I feared what people would think that's when I discovered art! When I was eight I would go in the closet and just draw anything that was on my mind, for awhile it was a place where I escaped family and school problems. Soon I got tired of trying to impress everyone and decided to give up in making friends.

Rory fifteen is the total opposite of me she is a total drama queen which irks the hell out of me. After comes Six whose twelve he's a Joc not your regular though, he skates, swim, motor bikes, snowboards, and climbs he is also is also the funnyman in the family taking everything as a joke. Next is Ten year old Dallas is the inventor, he can invent something with anything if you give it to him. Megan is eight the tomboy she much rather hang with the boys. Andy whose seven is the karate kid winning bunches of karate matches, and being very young earning a black belt before the age of ten. Vivian whose five is the total trouble maker.

Last the Twins, Zoey and Tripp are three. Zoey is a complete daddy's girl while Tripp is a total momma's boy.

I know what you're thinking what possessed my parents to have so many kids. We'll you'll have to ask them because I don't know my self.

"Gwen honey can you put the twins in their carseats' we're about to go?" My mom asked snapping me right out my thought.

I looked around for the only red heads, they along with Vivian were playing. I walked toward them.

"Come on guys time to go"

"I don't want to leave" Vivian said pouting

"Well V it's not what you want now come on _now!" _I said a little more firmly, you had to do that with her

"Catch me then!" she said sticking out her tongue and jetting off

Sighing I grabbed the twins hand, and put them into the van strapping them into their car seats, I ruffled their red hair before looking for Vivian.

I looked to see Six had caught her, thank god, he walked toward the van with a aggressive Vivian still in his arms.

"Thanks Six" I said smiling a little

"No prob" he began to strapping her in the van

"Alright everyone lets move it!" My dad yelled

All the younger kids drove in the van with mom and dad while the oldest drove in Duncan's '69 GTO Judge, which consist of me,Brody, and unfortunatly Rory.

I was about to go in the front when I seen Brody happliy seated when he knows I like to sit in the front "Brody what the hell get your lazy ass to the back" I demanded

"No way I just sat down ain't no way Im moving now" he then laid back in the seat

Groaning I pressed his seat back macking sure I elbowed him on the way. "Watch it Gwen" Duncan said

God I swear this boy is in love with this car! He bought it from my Uncle Dallas last year and I swear he washes it daily no matter what the weather is! It's his favorite too a nice Chrome green too almost matching his fauxhawk. I feel bad for the loser who sketches it one day.

Soon has we were officially on the road I pulled out my sketch book. I was sketching a picture of our old house but I couldn't quite concentrate with Rory loud gum popping. I finally turned to her "Do you mind" I said dully

She looked up from her phone, since she was texting, then rolled her eyes her full attention back to the text still popping the gum.

I wish I could strangle her right now she's just lucky were in this car! I tried to try again, but was rudley interuptedthis time by Duncan turning up the music, _really _loud.

I sighed and put away my sketch book I sure wasn't going to get anything done here, so I laid back and listen to the song before I knew it I was dozing off semi-peacfully.

* * *

Duncan P.O.V.

I looked in the rare view mirror both Rory and Gwen were knocked out cold while Brody was dozing off. Sighing I enjoyed the quiet time I never get to have. Most thing I hate more than Celine Dion music standees is moving! It's already bad enough I'm going to be a senior again, but at a new school isn't that too drastic. Whatever though it's not like we ever have a say in this so I just go along with it.

After being on the road for nearly two hours we pulled up into our new 'home'. It was about the same size as the last house maybe slightly bigger. "Alright everyone time to wake the hell up!" I said alarming the three.

I got out and went to the trunk to start getting my things.

"Ok guys you know the deal Brody, Duncan, and Six share rooms, Gwen and Rory, Dallas and Andy, Megan and Vivian, and the twins! Move it" My dad ordered

"Wait dad don't you think Im a little too old to be sharing rooms with my little brothers" Brody protested "I mean what if I want to get laid I don't want those perverts watching"

Dad shrugged "you have a point you get your own room" Brody 'yessed' before going in with the others to find a room I followed after.

I looked to see Six had already calmed us a nice size bedroom "good pick shrimp" I told him examining the room

I looked in my bag for some tape, when I found it I used it to divide the room. "OK this is my part of the room and that's yours, you're not allowed on this side ,got it or their will be trouble?" I said

He smiled goofly "Gottcha cap'n" he started to chuckle

I rolled my eyes at his aloofness 'Shrimp'. After unpacking I looked around the house some more. It didn't take long for it to be as chaotic as the last house. I spotted gwen her room sketching with her headphones in her ear, no doubt ignoring her surrounding.

"What's up Gwen?"

She looked a little startled but seen it was me "Nothing just the usual"

I went toward her bed and look to see what she was drawing, it was a picture of our old house.

We sat in comfortable silence I watched her draw the house very carefully.

That's when my dad yelled for a family meeting, god I hated those things. Me and Gwen sat on the arms of the couch, while my other siblings struggled to find places to sit on the small couch.

"OK" my dad began "I know this move is really hard on you"

"you think" Gwen mumbled folding her arms

"But this is the last time, so don't be afraid to get comfortable. And tonight for dinner Laura and her boyfriend Lance are coming over for dinner so lets try and act like a big happy family. School is right around the corner too, so we will be heading school shopping soon. OK that's all I wanted" Just then their was a knock on the door.

"Duncan can you get that?" my dad asked

"Why Can't Megan get she's closer"

My father turned to me baffled "Duncan now I'm not asking you I'm telling you, get the door _now_!" for awhile we just stared he was getting redder by the second while I just stared smirking,he always hated my smirk, finally I got up and opened the door.

I opened the door to reveal a very sexy chick, who looked around my age. She had very nice tan skin, her shoulder length hair was a brunette color with blonde streaks. Her face was blemish free and she was smiling curtly.

"Hi Im Courtney Garcia and this is Sofie, and we're selling cookies to raise money for starving people in Thailand" I didn't even notice the seven or eight year old, she looked like a mini Version of this Courtney chick but with pigtails.

"Does this includes you" I said waggling my eyebrows

She scrunched up her face revealing seven freckles at the bridge of her nose. Now usually Freckles are a major turn off for me, but this Courtney chick can totally pull it off.

"So are you going to by some, or not?" she asked snapping me out of my fantasies

Just then Brody came to the door "Mint Chocolate my fave how much?" he asked pulling out his wallet

"2 dollars" the girl said happily

Brody gave her the money for exchange for the cookies

"Thank you for helping a cause sir" she said staring happily at Brody

She looked at me and turned her head "Call me babe!'' I yelled after her

Brody turned to me "that chick was HOTT"

I smiled "yea and she just made my list"

Brody gave me a questioning look "What list"

I smirked "My get phone number list dumb ass"

* * *

Gwen P.O.V. 

I helped my mom to set up dinner, for when Laura and her boyfriend comes over. Laura has always been my favorite sis I remember when we were little she was like a second mom to me, Duncan, Rory, and Brody. I never met this Lance character, I heard he's real successful, and they've been going out for awhile now. Mom and Dad met him already, but none of my siblings have, and truthfully I wasn't looking forward to meeting him.

_Ding Dong _

"Gwen can you please get that for me?" my mom asked I nodded and open the door to my sister Laura, and this tall blonde haired guy who had to be Lance.

"Hey Gwen" she said smiling at me and giving me a big hug "This is Lance,Lance this is my sister Gwen"

He held his hand up for me to shake"Nice to meet you Gwen"

"I don't do hand shakes too many germs" then I walked away to tell the others dinner was ready

Soon it everyone came down to greet the eldest sibling.

"Hey you guys" she said giving them all hugs.

"Whose this?" Andy asked looking at the dude up and down

I could tell Lance was getting uncomfortable. Soon my dad came over. "OK guys back off Lance, Come on in guys and have a seat" my dad said ushering the two love birds to the dinner table.

Everyone took their seats at the table. "So Lance why don't you tell everyone what you do" Laura said

"Well I work for this AD company" A big smile was on his face

"*Cough*Loser*Cough*" I heard Brody say everyone began to snicker

"OK guys that's enough lets show a little respect for our guest" My dad shot Brody a look

"Lance I've been trying to get through to my knuckle headed sons here how important it is to be someone in life" he looked at Brody and Duncan "But as usual the two never lesson" he sighed

Six turned to Lance "So Dude you play any sports"

Lance shook his head "Not really I'm not into that kind of stuff"

You could her sounds of spoons being dropped on plates, and whispers even my dad gave him a quick look.

"If that's how you feel dude then I guess"

Through the whole dinner Lance was put to the test by all my sibling questions. I felt bad for the poor guy.

When the two left I could hear some of my siblings gossip about the evening.

"I think he's a loser" Megan said, Six nodding his head in agreement

"Well I'm happy a normal person might join the family it makes us look better" Rory included

"He's ok I guess, if Laura and dad likes him" Dallas added

I rolled my eyes at the bunch before going to me, and Rory room and going to sleep.

For some reason I couldn't sleep though to many thoughts ran through my head, so I just stared at the celling and ended drifting to sleep.

* * *

**OK that's chapter one,I'll try to update again before my break is over so. Oh if you haven't check out changes it's a great fic that deserves to be read and reviewed. And please review for some reason reviewing helps me press on. This chapter I made mostly yo describe their family life.**

**OK will update soon next chapter will be more about school life!**


	2. A weekend with the Carmicheals

**I know be mad you have a right to be super pissed at me I guess i was just being lazy. I will try my hardest to update more frequently. Please Review the more reviews the more I update. **

Chapter Two: A Weekend With The Carmicheals

Gwen P.O.V.

Me and Rory have always shared rooms, so it didn't really suprise me when I woke up to Taylor Swift's Mine. Ugh!

I turned around to see Rory polishing her toes, and talking on the phone.

"Hey! I am sleeping here!" I said throwing my at her.

"Hold on Stacy. Gwen look what you did! You made me mess up my pinky toe!" She wined

I had to roll my eyes at her, How are we even related? Something I will never figure out. "Well maybe if you would have a heart and DON'T wake me up" I said fixing my hair, I looked at her side of the room which as usual was done it was filled with posters of Zac efron, Justin Bieber, and of course Taylor Lautner she also had bunches of trophys in cheerleading, gymnastics, and dozens of others that I could care less about.

"Well it is saturday and plus it's 10 something so duh" She went right back to what she usually does talking on the phone.

I got up to get some breakfast. It never takes long for our family to feel at home, so it didn't suprise me a bit to see Six and Meagan playing baseball, in the house, or Dallas using the shower rail for some new kind of invention, even Vivian up to her usual mischieve with the twins faithfully following her, and Andy karate chopping everything in site.

I went into the kitchen where my dad was reading the newspaper and drinking his usual my mom did say something about an interview so she must left earlier.

"Mornin" He said attention still on the paper

"Mornin" I said grabbing some bread and putting them in the toaster.

It got a little awkward with me and my dad being in slience and all. It wasn't that we aren't close it's just that Im still mad at him and mom for not letting us have a say in this move once again.

Me and my Dad were close when I was younger, we would spend time with just each other we called it our special time. We would go into the basement, which he called his study, where he had this barber chair, which he would put me in and spin me around til I got dizzy. We would listen to the beatles and sing and dance for hours. My dad loves the Beatles, he has every CD they ever made and knows the words to mostly all of them, we would sing the songs togeather, or he would just sing to me, he always said I had a beautiful voice and loved for me to sing his favorite songs for him. I miss those days the last time we had our special time I was ether 8 or 9, now it's like I barley see him until dinner.

The smell of smoke interupted my thoughts, the toast must be done. I grabbed my toast out of the toaster put jelly on it, and was about to head in the living room when my dad called after me.

"Gwen I know this move has been hard on you, and im really not here with you guys like I use to be but this job is permant and I have good hours thats why I took it Im getting use to this just like you" We looked into each others eyes for awhile before I said "are you" and left .

I looked over my shoulder to hear him sigh loudly, but go back to reading the paper. I went into the living room to see Brody and Duncan eyes glued to the TV.

I sat between them on the couch "What are you idoits watching?" I asked

"The marathon of Bad Girls Club" Brody said excitingly

I rolled my eyes "Who would watch a show like this, all they do is get drunk and fight over petty things, sounds stupid if you ask me"

"Thats why we didn't, and plus what person _wouldn't_ want to watch hott girls fight all the time" Duncan snorted

"whatever" I left them to their enjoyment and went to take a shower. I put on my usual attire a black miniskirt, fishnet gloves, black fishnets, combat boots, a black tank top with a leather jacket.

I was just about to head outside when I felt someone tug on my skirt. "Can I come with?" Andy asked. I usually wold say no or I just want to be alone, but I couldn't resist the look on his face so I told him he could come with.

"Yea but I swear you better lesson to me, you got that?" I told him he nodded and I took his hand

We walked around our new neighborhood in silence for awhile until he spoke up "You know Gwen this move was hard on me too"

Suprised I looked at the seven year old as he coutinued "I was popular at my old school and I miss my sensi" his eyes were wondering around "How does it feel to go to a new school and meet new people?"

I sighed not really having to think about that question "You get this adrenaline that is a mixure of nervousness, excitement, and scarness."

"oh" was all he could say I knew he was confused.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, I know you will" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Me and Andy has never really been the closest, maybe it's the big age difference.

I looked up to see a Snack Shop called Shakey's Shakes, suprising.

"You want some shakes?" He nodded and we enter the store

We took a seat at in a small booth and waited til they came to take our order. An awkward silence fell over us until the waiter came, about time.

"Hey welcome to Shakeys, what will you be having?" he asked. I examined him, he looked about around my age, with shaggy black hair and turtle green eyes. He was wearing a sincre smile, the truth was he was pretty cute.

"I want a chocalate shake" Andy said grinning

"What about you beautiful?, what would you like?" was he seriously talking to me! I looked around to make sure.

"Yea Im talking to you, what would you like?"

I sucessfully held my blush back and harshly said "A strawberry smoothie"

"Ok I'll be right back" he said smiling, not at all fazed by my tone.

He came back with our orders "So whats your name?" he said to Andy ruffling his hair.

"Andy, whats yours?" Andy said talking with shake all in his mouth

"Trent, what about you pretty lady got a name?"

"Why do you want to know?" I tried to say as harsh as I could

"I don't know, it's not everyday I meet a beautiful girl" he winked

"Well heres the money and your tip, come on Andy"

"No need it's on the house" he winked

I rolled my eyes "Thanks, I guess" and with that I got the hell out of their.

As we were walking home I tuned Andy out because I couldn't stop thinking of that Trent guy.

When we got in the house we were barged with questions "Where were you guys?" "How come Andy got to go!" "Why didn't you take me?"

I ignored them all and just went upstairs I had too many things on my mind.

Duncan P.O.V. 

I watched as Gwen avoided everyone's questions and ran upstairs, when she came in she had this big smile on her face. I wonder what happened. "And, why is Gwen so "happy"?" I asked hoping he would know a little

"Well when we went into the smoothie store their was this guy flirting with her, but she didn't look interested to me" Andy said shrugging

Some guy flirting with _Gwen. _Jeez whats up with them, first Laura now Gwen. I exspected this all from Rory! I was going to have to pay this smoothie shop a vist and meet this guy.

A few hours past when mom got home annoucing we were going school shopping. Everybody got excited but me, Brody, Gwen, and Rory.

"Mom I refuse to wear clothes that came from _Walmart_" Rory said folding her arms

"It's ether that or just wear Gwen old clothes" my mom said knowing Rory reaction was going to be

"Ok lets go to Walmart!"

"Im not going" I declared Gwen and Brody thinking the same thing

"Oh you're going all of you, me and your father is not going to watch the little ones all by ourselves" she pulled me and Brody ear while telling Gwen to get off her butt

"And if you guys don't go that means no allowance for three weeks!"

I really needed that for gas money so I went, but once I get use to this place Im not going to need her money any more I could just take others.

Me, Brody, Gwen, and Rory hopped in my car, while everyone else got into the van. I remember my days in the van was hell! It was hot and wild, my parents couldn't control it and still can't!

Im just glad I have my GTO! The ride their was quiet all you heard was scremo music playing in the background. Once we got their my dad assigned us our teams. Me and Brody will take Vivian and the twins. Gwen and Rory will take Meagan,Six, and Andy. While mom and dad just had Dallas. Lucky bastards.

We looked on our list and began to search for whatever we were looking for. While Brody wasn't watching I was stuffing things in my jacket that I wore because it was "to cold" outside.

"Mom told me stealing is wrong" Vivian piped

I smirked at her before saying "Not if you really want it's not"

I know I shouldn't be telling her this, espeically Vivan out of all people but I really wanted them headphones plus I was kinda telling the truth.

As we were shopping I noticed Brody wasn't by me, and he left me with all the kids, that asshole.

As I was searching I heard chattering on the other side so I went over their and guess what I see. Brody was chatting up with the cookie girl, the one I wanted the number from. What ever happen to bros over hoes.

I found myself marching up to the slightyly pissed.

Courtney P.O.V. 

I was just school supply shopping for my parents since they were to busy too , plus it didn't hurt that they payed me, when this guy tapped me on my shoulder.

When I turned around it was like I saw an angel. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and a very charming smile I felt my knees shake as he began to talk.

"Hey aren't you that girl from yesterday who solded me the cookies" he said smoothly

I looked at him some more before agreeinng "Yea me and my sister did" I said blushing, why am I even blushing

"Well, Im Brody, Brody Carmicheal" he extended his hand for me to shake they looked clean so I shaked it his hand was so soft.

"Courtney, Courtney Garcia" I said

Next thing you know we were talking, I found out he wasn't who I thought he was, but he still was ok and plus he was funny. Then all of a sudden that guy from the other day showed up, the one with all the piercings.

"Hey Brody I was just looking for you" He said but he had his eyes on me the whole time.

This guy wasn't to bad his self, but he was no Brody maybe if he took those damn piercings out and removed the grease out that stupid fauxhawk he may look even better then Brody.

"Hey Dunk, I was just talking to the girl from yesterday, Courtney" He said not noticing the tension

"Yea we met" I said bitterly why is this guy keep popping up

"Whoa Im feeling a little anmosity" he said sarcastically

"I see someone is happy to learn a new word" I said returning the sarcasm

"toche"

"Anyways, Brody how do you know this guy" probably a stupid friend of his

"Oh this is my brother Duncan"

I started to laugh, I mean Brody was funny but this is just hilarious Duncan being his brother!

I looked at the two and saw they were dead serious. I slightly blushed from embrassment before saying "How is that even possiable"

"Well our mom and dad just screwed-"

"I know that moron! Im just saying you two are nothing a like"

"We get that alot" Brody said chucling a little. I bet they do!

Next thing we hear is a thud. "What the hell was that" Brody said like he was reading my mind

"Oh shit!" Duncan shouted

"What!"

"I left Vivi and the twins by themselves"

"Dude!" Brody said running to see them

Who were Vivi and the twins. I followed them to see a little girl and two other younger kids zooming in the cart!

"Oh shit, Dunk, catch them!" Brody yelled

"Im on it" Duncan said chasing after the cart but failing

I looked at my watch and seen I had to go I told Brody goodbye and good luck, and headed out the door.

I had enough madness for one day.

Gwen P.O.V. 

Those _Idoits_!

I was enjoyig watching Rory fail to flirt because Andy and Meagan were annoying her, when a cart zoomed past with Vivian and the twins in it.

I turn to see Brody and Duncan chasing after it!

Me and Six hurried to them. "You dudes are in serious trouble!" Six said, I couldn't agree more!

"Tell that to this genius over here he's the one who left them" Brody said

"If you werent flirting!" Duncan said shoving Brody a little

"Don't shove me asshole!" Brody shoved him back harder

It would have escalated if Dad wouldn't have broken it up.

"So tell me why I see my _children_ in a non stopping cart and when I see where you to good for nothings are at, your _fighting_!" My dad yelled

"Calm down old man were going get rugrats back" Duncan said I chuckled at his aloofness toward the situation

You could see dad face go red and about to explode until we heard a big crash.

Everyone rushed over to see the mad cart come to a crash.

"My babaies!" My mom said rushing toward the cart and taking the youngest out.

"My store!" the store manger said looking around "YOU" he said pointing to our whole family, something us Carmicheals learned to get use too.

It was his turn to turn red, my dad spoke up "If theirs anyway we can help you we are glad to help" my dad said faking a smile

"GET OUT!" The man said we rushed out the store, another thing you get use to when your a Carmicheal.

Brody P.O.V. 

I can't believe that asshole Duncan! He wouldn't even let me ride in his car the ride home, so I had to ride in the van.

t's been awhile since I rode the van so I forgot about the maddness! And dad was yelling at me the whole ride when it was Duncans fault!

I felt my phone Vibrat, it was Courtney, I was glad to talk to somebody.

**U Ok :(**

**Yea Im good a lil pissed **

**Y? **

**I end up gettin introuble**

**4 wat Duncan did**

**Yup :( **

**I dnt C hw ur realated to dat delinqute **

**hahaha i dnt ether **

Next thing I know everyone is gone and Im the only one in the van. For some crazy reason I stayed in, this is the only privacy I would get in a long time.

**How was the chapter next chapter they will be starting school so yea. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Meet the Parents

Authors Note: Heeeeeeey i know its been awhile and i havent updated but let me explain I been going through alot these last couple of months but im not giving up on this story!

Here's Chapter 3...

Chapter 3:School Daze

Patricia Carmichel (Mom) P.O.V.

My husband, James Andrew Carmicheal, and I met when I was a freshman in high school. He was dating my best friend, Justine, and when her mother demanded that she break up with him, I wasn't exactly the best one to go to for comfort. I knew deep down that the way I cared for James was different from the way I had ever cared for anyone, and while he was grieving for Justine, I told him some things to cheer him up, which were some pretty nasty comments that I hadn't really meant. I was being selfish. And I was being the worst kind of friend, the one every teenage girl dreads – "The Boyfriend Stealer." But James and I only remained friends. For the rest of the school year and throughout the summer, that is.

School started back up in September. James and I got closer and closer, despite my parents' wishes, and we finally made it official in October. We've been together ever since.

We were married the day after my eighteenth birthday. James was twenty and had just been accepted to Lock Haven University with me. He wanted to be a College Professor and I a counsolor.

James had struggled in high school, While I was a straight A student. James had flunked the eighth grade and had so many different subjects in so many different grades after that, he wasn't sure what grade he was in, but James made up for everything he'd been behind in, graduated, then went with me to LHU .

Another reason that James desire to be a Professor came as a bit of a shock was because of who James was as a teenager. He was a "Hippie" who wore tie die shirts,Smoked alot of pot, and had slightly long black hair that was always messy. He was different from everyone else. But that was what I loved about him – and that he was one of the sweetest guys I knew. No, College Professor didn't seem to be anywhere in Jame's future. Nor on his mind.

After we got married, we struggled a bit with money. His and my parents chipped in to pay for him and I to go to college. He had a dead-end job working at our local fast food restaurant, where he'd been since he was sixteen, and I was working at a bookstore in Williamsport. We were living with James's father just outside of town and had to pay a little bit of rent to help with groceries and basic needs. We had our first child the spring after I turned twenty.

We named her Lauren Faith for two reasons – one, Lauren was his Mother's name, and two; Faith was my mother's name.

Next Came James Brody. James was his first name and Brody was James favorite uncle name .We called him by his middle name so as not to be confused by having two James in one house.

Duncan Ryan wasn't born until Laura was five. But after that, we just couldn't seem to stop. We'd only planned on three or four kids, but when a college buddy of ours had a huge birthday bash with lots of alcohol, we got Gwendolyn Olivia. Aurora Belle aka Rory and Asher Carsen aka Six resulted when I forgot to take my pills.

James didn't want to take the chance of getting a "surprise" again because of my forgetfulness, so we used a different method of birth control this time. But it broke. Enter Dallas Levi.

Two years after him, it was once again alcohol that brought us Megan Jade, but we'd been unaware. We vowed there'd be no alcohol at my thirty-fifth birthday, but James younger brother Dallas decided to spike the punch. And between James and me, a lot of punch was consumed.

You'd think we would have learned by then, but – perhaps because we were stupid – we just plain took the risk the next time. And what did we get? Andrew Preston aka Andy.

Enough was enough. I'd been begging James to have a vasectomy since after Dallas was born, and he finally did, after Vivian Arielle, sadley. The doctor promised that it was ninety-nine percent effective. Zoe Beth and Tripp Hunter was that ineffective one was twelve.

Some people would say my husband and I are irresponsible for having so many kids, But I would never change my life for anything in the world.

My thoughts were interupted when James put his hand on my shoulder. "You ok Pat?" I looked up at him his face looked tired and concerned.

I shook my head "Never better" and kissed him before getting out of bed.

**Soooooooo what do you guys think? This was just a little mini chapter of Duncan and Gwen parents background. Just incase their were some people who was thinking why did they want to have all those damn kidsss! **

**But til next time and sorry for the hold up. **

**End of the Story Ouestion: What do you think of the parents story?**


End file.
